One Week Dead
by Joyanimece
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is convinced enough to throw herself off a cliff after a week in the prestigious academy. Lisanna is crazy enough to convince her to. Natsu is nice enough to stop her. Everyone else is fast enough to run after Lucy. But, they are bad enough to just watch her fall. But, it all starts when Lucy enters the academy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! My first story yay! Hope you like it! I tried to make it very detailed and the story is gonna be dark... Very dark later... Well follow meh if you like, and byeeeee!( Natsu is not very descriptive just saying.) FOOOD *^***

 **Chapter One:**

 **Lucy's POV:**

I stood there by the school's entrance, where the cherry blossoms engulfed the warm sun. The last of the students rushed in the school building, as the pink, delicate petals flew with the wind and desperately chased after them. They slowly brushed the ground, leaving the area smelling sweet, while the trees swayed with the wind. I'm still standing there while everyone has already rushed to class. Do I really belong here? I still wonder.

The Academy for the Gifted. Located in on top of a hill, in Japan. 999 acres on campus, took me long enough to get here. The richest of the richest in the world sprawl around the place. Only one of the billions are smart enough to attend. I'm still leaning on the golden gates of the main building, _my new school,_ admiring the view.

" I really love the cherry blossoms here." A voice said. The voice was like the chime of a bell in a hot summer day ; the coolness of the wind. I turn to find big, onyx eyes like fire burning passionately. His had pink fiery hair that reflected the cherry blossom petals. His hands were in his pockets, walking toward me. He had a foolish, but cute grin on his face.

" I'm Natsu!" He said, reaching his hand towards me. Still beaming at me.

" I'm Lucy." I say, smiling back in response and shook his hands. Warm. Just like the air right now. The trees went _shaaaaa_ again, the warm breeze tingles my cheeks. Our hands were still touching. I stare into his eyes, his eyes staring into mine. It felt like no one else was in the world. I felt a sensation.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Something honked. Natsu and I snap back- back to reality. We quickly pull back, blushing, Natsu puts his hands back into his pockets, while I fumbled with my blonde hair. I look over his shoulder as I see a limo leaving. Was that Natsu's?

"You're new here right?" Natsu asked, looking away, scratching the back of his neck.

" U-umm yeah! I'm the new honour student!" I reply hoping that I didn't just make it anymore awkward than it was already. Natsu was smiling at me again, phew I didn't.

" COOL! So you're like not as rich as us, but you got into the school? WOW! Now you're the third not rich kid in the school!" Natsu blabbed as he grinned. Now he sounds like an idiot. Wonder if he's one.

" Yea... " I reply. Weird kid.

" So you're really not rich?" Natsu asks again.

" Noooo... Umm we should really get to class..." I replied, a little worried about the time.

" What's your last name?"

" Heartfillia. We should really go..."

" Hmm... Heartfillia... Never heard of it!"

"Uh yea. Let's go shall we?"

" If you got the scholarship Lucy, then you must be really smart!"

" Uhhh... We should really ge-"

"OMIGOD! LOOK AT THE TIME! WE CAN'T BE LATE OR ELSE ERZA WILL KILL ME! LET'S MOVE IT!" Natsu literally yelled and ran in.

" Yea..." I replied, a little dumbfounded. I look up at the huge building that's now my school. _Here goes nothing..._ I thought as I took a step into the building. _Academy for the Gifted, here I go!_

 **Natsu's POV:**

As we in the building, past the lockers, I was so worried and freaked out that Erza was gonna kill me... I feel so anxious right now... The hallway seems to be spinning...Oh look... I walking in such a narrow place...it's like walking a tightrope...aha...I think Lucy is fanning me...with a rainbow coloured cow...I feel motion sick...even though I thought I already got over it...Nooo...Erza will punish me again...She'll probably have to send me in the atlantic ocean pinned down on the rock AGAIN! Or even worse she'll even -

"Umm... Natsu? Are you okay? You seem...wobbly…" The worried voice beside me says. I kinda smile a bit knowing that she cares about me. Even if we only just met.

"Ugh… Yea I'm alright," I reply in a weak voice. Dammit I need to get a hang of myself.

"Do you feel sick?" Lucy asks again, walking in front of me to see if I'm okay. I take a deep breath and now try to survive the " Erza-Will-Probably-Kill-Me-Sickness". Everyone gets it every once in awhile. Last time Gajeel, Gray and I got the "Erza-Will-Probably-Kick-Ass-Any-Time-Soon", sad story.

"I'm okay!" I say, trying to sound as cheerful as I can. What I didn't know was that Lucy was still in front of my face. Real close I mean. I can feel her breath in my face, the refreshing smell of mint. Her chocolate brown eyes were looking in my eyes again, and I was looking at hers. After a few seconds, we jolted back, blushing in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," We said in sync. We looked back at each other and laughed. She had a tingly laugh that sounded like wind chimes.

We kept on walking through the hallway and Lucy was amazed by the many statues we walked by. I would just stand proudly there and say " We have much more statues at my house." Lucy would just be like "Cool." I feel comfortable around her. Already I mean.

" Umm... Natsu... I think this is the office right?" The sweet voice says. Lucy was pointing at a door that says "office".

" Yea," I reply.

" Well, bye Natsu! See you later maybe?" Lucy was smiling and waving her hand, her blond hair flipping.

"Bye Lucy!" I grin back. "Hoping to see you around!" I kinda wanna hang around her more.

Lucy waved her hand again and entered the office. I glanced at my watch that reads 8:35. I sighed, there was no point of going to class now. It's already the middle of first period.

I leaned on the office door, _I'll just wait until Lucy's done her business in there._ I smiled knowing that I get to walk Lucy to her class.

 **Third Person:**

Lucy entered the office thinking how cute Natsu's grin was. Lucy smiled to herself knowing that she made her first friend here.

The principal sat in his usual spot - behind the curtains, behind his desk. In his unusually small office, there are shelves surrounding the room. Light would always shine in from the windows. There was also strange smell of men's cologne.

"Uh hi, I'm new here, Lucy Heartfillia?" Lucy says, walking toward the desk wondering about the man behind the curtains known as "principal".

" Welcome to The Academy for the Gifted, Lucy Heartfillia." A calm, low voice said.

"Thanks! I will be sure to enjoy my stay here sir!" Lucy says, while placing her registration paper on the surface of the smooth desk.

"So Miss Heartfillia, I would like to learn about your family. " The principal cleared his throat.

" Umm... I...live alone..." Lucy says, a little unsure of what to say.

"What about your parents?" The principal asks.

"W-well... I don't know where my dad is... And m-my mother died...when I was little.." Lucy trembled, surprised that her eyes were watery. _Don't cry now Lucy!_ She thought to herself and took a deep breath.

"Where did you get the money from?" The principal asks again in a dull, monotone voice.

"I worked at a local supermarket as a part timer... I don't get a lot of money, but I still can manage..." _That explains my skinny legs..._ Lucy thought to herself, looking at her stick legs, good enough to be a model.

"You understand the points system in the Academy right?" The principal asks, clearly bored of his job.

"Yes sir," Lucy responds. The points system was a little childish to Lucy. There is a student hierarchy that can be identified by the students uniform. Gold is on the top, then is Silver, and on the bottom is Bronze. You become a Silver or Gold by paying money, and Lucy was a Bronze, but that didn't matter to her. You earn points by popularity and grades to buy food. You can get bonus points when your class is in the top of the dorm room size will be depended on your ranking. Lucy had a small dorm room, but she thought it was pretty large.

"Good. Now you are in the class 1-8. Make some fine business with your classmates and teacher. " The voice says again before Lucy took her schedule and left and said " Thank you sir for accepting me to this school!"

 _I can't wait to make new friends!_ That kept on going through Lucy's excited mind. As opened the door out to the hallway, someone leaped and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup! I'm back and I love fanfic omigod! Well I hope you like my story and I'll post a chapter like every week maybe? So follow meh! Or I might post a chapter every few days... Who knows? Spoilers: Levy and Gajeel are the bad ass gang but JUST STAY TUNED *^***

 **Chapter 2:**

 _106 hours till death_

Natsu leaped with joy and hugged his new blonde friend when she walked out the door. He has been listening to the conversation in the office and was shocked by the information about Lucy. When he heard that she lived alone and had no parents gave him a strange urge to protect his blonde friend. Knowing that Lucy is in the same class as him made him thrilled.

"U-uh, N-natsu?" Lucy stuttered, glancing at the person hugging her.

"We're in the same class!" Natsu exclaimed, laughing and grinning. Lucy smiled, and started laughing with him. But then their moment was ruined when the bell for second period went off. They pulled back from the weird embrace and Natsu grinned at Lucy.

"Cmon, lets head to second period! We have..."

"Horseback riding. Wait, what? Horseback riding? They have that?!" Lucy exclaimed, looking at her schedule.

"YEAH! I'M GONNA BEAT ERZA AND EVERYBODY TODAY IN THE HORSEBACK RACE!" Natsu yelled pumping his fists in the air. Lucy looked weirdly at Natsu and smiled.

"Second period takes place in the barn right?" Lucy asks looking at her map of the school.

"Yeah! Let's go! We only have a five minute window!" Natsu says, ready to march down the long hallways. They walked down the maze- like- halls.

As they were walking, Lucy noticed other students whispering and glancing at them. There were some comments like " _wow, is that the honour student walking with him?"_ or " _how dare she walk and talk with Lisanna's guy?"_ or _" why is a Bronze walking with a Gold?"_ or " _that girl got guts"._

Lucy didn't like what she was hearing, and realized that everyone gossiping was a silver or higher. She turned to look at Natsu who was wearing a Gold uniform and he had no idea that people were talking about them behind his back. And who was Lisanna?Still, Lucy didn't really care that people were talking about her.

The nostalgic warm breeze welcomed them. Lucy gazed into the majestic distance where the red roses and green shrubs welcomed her towards the barn. A flowery scent made Lucy dreamy and made Natsu kinda sneezy.

As they walked towards the barn, they saw people goofing around, or maybe just the boys.

"Yo guys! " Natsu called out to his classmates. His classmates turned to look at him. The tall girl with the attractive scarlet red hair looked like she was gonna explode. Everyone looked scared, while the boy with the black spiky hair snickered.

"Natsu..." The scarlet haired girl looked at him with demon like eyes. Lucy stepped back, when scarlet girl raised her fist slowly. Lucy also thought it was strange that no one noticed her yet.

"Wait! Don't hit him Erza!" A sweet, girly voice says. A girl with short, white hair ran up to Erza and frowned.

"Are you sure Lisanna? He didn't come first period," Erza declares. _Lisanna? Is she the Lisanna the people were talking about?_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu must have a good reason why he didn't show up first period," Lisanna said, glancing at him.

"I hope so." Erza glared at Natsu. "You better have a good explanation for why you skipped first period. Lisanna was worried about you. Good thing Mr. Makarov is nice. "

"Well guys, I was showing around newbie here around the school!" Natsu grinned at Lucy and everyone focused their eyes on the blondie.

"Hi! I'm Lucy Heartfillia and starting from today I'll be a part of this class!" Lucy smiled as best as she can and bowed. She can't help but notice that no one's really smiling back at her.

"So... Heartfillia is it?" Lisanna says to Lucy. Lisanna tries to smile, but Lucy can see the slight jealousy in her eyes. "I've never heard of it but that means your the new honour student."

"Yea, I am," Lucy replies, looking around at her new classmates.

"So, care to explain what you were doing with Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy, glaring at her.

"Umm... He was just showing me around..." Lucy replies. _But he really wasn't..._ Lucy thought in her head. Everyone was frowning or even glaring at her, except for Natsu. That idiot didn't know what was going on.

"Are you sure he was just showing you around?" Lisanna asks, trying not to sound too harsh.

"What do you mean? Of course I was just showing Lucy around!" Natsu replied.

"Well, we'll let it go this time." Erza stated. She glared at Lucy again and said "Natsu, stay away from her so that you won't be troubled by her."

"C'mon Erza, you can't do that," Lisanna comments, eyeing them both. Lisanna said that even though she really wanted Lucy to stay away so that she can get closer to Natsu. But that was silly. She only just met him. "Lucy's new so we should all get along."

"Fine." Erza says looking away.

Lucy looked at everyone again. Everyone now was smiling at her. But she knew it was all fake. All that talk about her made her a little upset. Everything felt so fake. It made her smile fade away.

"Welcome to our class, Lucy Hearfillia," The old man said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, I will be sure to enjoy my time here!" Lucy smiled.

"Everyone has already changed into their horseback riding uniforms, so change quickly!" Mr. Makarov says to Lucy, holding out her uniform for riding. Lucy looked around, everyone was in their white pants, knee length boots, and black vests that had a symbol on it. It was the same one as the one on the normal uniform - a bird with with an arrow on the bottom. The other students from the other classes had other symbols though.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A cheerful voice yelled from behind. It made everyone jump. Lucy turned around and saw a girl with sky blue hair with a huge guy who had a million piercings.

"Ms. McGarden and Mr. Redfox, please hurry up and change," Mr. Makarov scolded in a calm voice. "Please don't be late again next time."

"C'mon Gajeel, hurry up!" Blue haired girl blurted out at the big guy with the piercings.

"Okay, okay Levy," Gajeel said while walking away from her to the guys changing room. Levy laughed and noticed the blondie.

"Oh hey, are the newbie?" Levy asked Lucy smiling.

"Yea, I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy replied smiling back. Lucy noticed that Levy's smile was sincere.

"Well, let's go! You have to go change your uniform too don't you?" Levy chimed, gesturing towards the girl's change room. When they walked in together, Lisanna thought: _Wow newbie. You're hanging with the wrong person again. Great start in the year._

"So yeah, that's why we were late. I mean if it weren't for Gajeel's laziness, we would've got here earlier!" Levy continued to complain to Lucy when they got out of the changing room.

"What are you talking about?" A deep voice said. It was Gajeel smirking while turning to Lucy.

"You're the newb right?" Gajeel said coolly, his hands in his pockets. He smelled like smoke and cigarettes.

"Her name is Lucy Heartmillia," Levy declared, putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Heartfillia actually," Lucy corrected smiling at Gajeel.

"Sup Heartfillia!" Gajeel raising his hand in a high five position, and Lucy slapped his hand hard and smirked. Levy laughed and put her arms around them and they walked to the stables where they kept on joking around like old friends, even though they just met.

Natsu watched Lucy laugh enjoyably and slap Gajeel's hand comfortably. He thought about the moment where he and Lucy shook hands and had an awkward moment. He thought about her chocolate brown eyes that melted his heart immediately when he stared in them. Natsu wanted to hang around Lucy again.

"Hey Natsu!" A girly, familiar voice called out to him. He snapped back and turned to face Lisanna. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." Natsu responded. He sniffed the air and something smelled poop. He gagged while pinching his nose.

"Eww right," Lisanna said pinching her nose too. "I wish they would clean up their...bleh! I'm gonna go call my horse cleaner to clean next time..."

Natsu gagged again and walked over to his horse named Happy. He always wished he had a blue horse, but Happy looked kind of like a cow. The horse was white with black patches, and when he got this horse, everyone suggested to call it "Cow", but Natsu named it Happy because it made him...happy. Just like his cat, his dog, his fish etc.

"C'mon Happy," Natsu petted his horse on the head. Happy neighed in excitement and Natsu got on the horse no problem.

Even every time Natsu talked to Lisanna, she felt happy. Now even happier that he didn't pay attention to Lucy.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Okay, so this one is your horse Ms. Heartfillia," Mr. Makarov gestured to a beautiful white albino horse. Lucy reached her hand to touch the horse, but the horse jolted back and whinned.

"Whoa," Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Luce, it'll get easier," Levy assured her while she and Gajeel brought their horses out of their stables. _Luce? New nickname I guess._ Lucy thought. Lucy smiled at her new friends.

Lucy let the horse out of the stables and it whinned at her. _Hmmm...I think it needs a name... Let's call him Ustan. No reason._ Lucy smiled. There was a reason why she named the horse Ustan.

"Let's go Ustan," Lucy patted him. Or tried to. Ustan whinned again and jolted back. Lucy groaned and thought _this is gonna be a long day..._

Lucy got on Ustan no problem too, but then the horse just started galloping really fast.

"Whoa, omigod!" Lucy cried, holding tightly on to the reins.

The horse started galloping towards another horse, a horse that looked like a cow. When it reached the cow coloured horse, Ustan flung her off.

"KYAAAAAA!" Lucy yelled. But when she hit the floor, she was cushioned by someone. She heard a voice wince.

"Ouch, Lucy," A familiar voice groaned. Lucy got up real quick and saw Natsu lying on the ground.

"OMIGOD, I'm so sorry!" Lucy exclaimed running to his side.

"Uh.. It's okay. Just help get me up." Natsu says, holding out his two hands towards Lucy.

She grabbed the two warm hands and pulled as hard as she can. Natsu, surprisingly, got up like a spring. "Okay then Natsu," Lucy says, but looks at Natsu, who was inches away from her face. He was looking into her eyes, and kinda felt like kissing her. Lucy blushed because they were holding hands and their faces were really close to each other.

"Hey, what are you doing," A voice says, annoyed. It was a guy who had spiky dark hair and he was standing there with his arms crossed, frowning a bit.

After whole fight with Natsu and the spiky haired guy about who knows what, Lucy decided that she would leave and start training on her horse with Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey you, " The spiky haired guy called out.

"Her name is not "hey you", it's _Lucy."_ Natsu corrected annoyingly.

"Shut up Natsu." Spiky said.

"Why don't you shut up, Gray?!" Natsu exclaimed pumping a fist near his face. Gray walked next to Lucy.

"Hey, stop hanging with this jerk, hang with me." Gray says leaning on his horse. Gray has already taken an interest in Lucy, a commoner.

"Hey what are saying?!" Natsu yells again.

"You're..." Lucy says, not really knowing his name.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Gray smirks as he watches Natsu yell and complain. "You're Lucy Hatfillia, right?"

"Heartfillia actually," Lucy replied, trying to look over his shoulder...or his horse to find Levy and Gajeel. _No sight of them_.

Actually Levy, Gajeel and Lisanna has been listening to their conversation and saw the part where Lucy and Natsu were about to kiss, or that's what they thought. _Wtf?! She only just met him and making such a move?! That bitch._ That's what Lisanna thought. _Whoa newbie got guts!_ That's what Levy and Gajeel thought.

"Hey, we're going to the horse racing stadium to race," Natsu says, on his horse. Erza was on her horse too and glaring at Lucy. Natsu was pointing at a race track in the distance.

"No it's ok, you guys go on." Lucy replies smiling, while Gray spat on the ground. (Ok, I don't know) Lucy knew that she couldn't exactly ride a horse, looking at Ustan who was eating grass.

"Ok then, later! Gray, don't cause her any trouble." Natsu says eyeing him, and Gray raised his hands. Natsu whooped loudly and started to ride with Erza to the track. Lucy smiled, seeing him off the distance.

"So..." Gray says looking at Lucy.

"Umm... I'm gonna go look for Levy and Gajeel." She says walking away.

That was Levy and Gajeel's cue.

"Hey Luce!" The enthusiastic Levy jumped in front of her. Gajeel walked to her side, smirking as usual.

"Whoa! Levy you scared me!" Lucy grinned.

"Ahaha!" Levy's laugh tingled in the air.

Gray kept on leaning on his horse, while looking at Lucy go. He smirked at the girl he's interested in, but not in a romantic way. Gray was curious.

 **Later...**

"Ahh... I'm pooped." Lucy said at the end of the period after changing into her normal uniform. She sat under a tree with Ustan who was eating the grass.

"Hey Lucy!" A voice called out. Lucy looked around to find the pink haired guy walking towards her.

"Hi Natsu," She waved back.

"Not working well, is it?" Natsu gestured towards the horse and tried to pat him.

"No, not really." Lucy groaned, smiling.

"What's his name?" Natsu says sitting beside her.

"Ustan." Lucy answers.

"I wonder why.." Natsu says, getting up when hearing the bell. Lucy got up and walked her horse in the stables.

"We have swimming next. Wow. Swimming." Lucy says wondering what type of school this is. _The best school in the world..._ Thinks Lucy.

" YEAAAHHH!" Natsu pumps his fists in the air and yells,"I'M GONNA BEAT GRAY TODAY!"

"Did you beat Erza in riding today?" Lucy asks, smiling.

"No... But I will next time!" Natsu replies ready for the next period.

They blabbed while walking to the school pool.

 **Thanks for reading my 2nd and 1rst chapter y'all! I lOVE IT when you ppl follow and favourite my story! Love you awesome ppl! But I love food better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhh... The third chapter... The third period. I wonder how many hours Lucy has to live. Enjoy this chapter too. But enjoy food the most.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _105 hours till death_

 **Lucy's POV:**

"Let's go, Luce!" Levy exclaimed holding her swimming uniform and tugging me towards the girl's changing room. I walked in the steamy locker room and had a good stare at the swimwear. It was one of those navy blue middle school swimsuits. I was a little disgusted by how much cleavage will be shown.

"E-ehhh, this is the swim uniforms?" The thing made me so uncomfortable...

"Yea, what's wrong with it?" Levy says, innocently changing into it.

"Ahhaha..." I laughed uncomfortably and started changing into it. I can sense some glares from the other side of the locker room. Was it Lisanna and Erza?

"Besides, you look good in it!" Levy exclaims while half jumping on my back.

Levy and I walked out the changing room and saw the guys in their knee length swim pants. For some reason, all the guys were looking at me. Natsu walked towards me nervously and started blushing.

"U-uh, you look g-good in that.." He says looking away. My face flushed and I looked away too. I thought he looked cute in the swimwear too. His abs were nicely toned and the pants were skin tight- the red stripes complimented his pink hair.

"You're right Natsu, she looks se-" Gray started, but was interrupted by a girly voice.

"Hey Natsu!" The girl- it was Lisanna- ran over to him and pushed him in the pool and she jumped in right after. Wow. Did she just do that?

Natsu poked his head in the surface and started coughing. "What the hell Lisanna?!" He yelled facing the white haired girl laughing in the water.

"Well, I'm going in." Gray says, jumping in cannon ball like. All the other guys started smirking and jumped in. Erza walked to the edge of the deep end and dived in elegantly.

Everyone started jumping in the blue, chlorine scented pool.

"C'mon Luce!" Levy laughed and grabbed my hand while jumping in the pool. I didn't have time to scream and I hit the surface of the water.

I gasped for air while lifting my head out of the water. I looked around watching everyone splashing each other with water, when somebody sprayed water on the back of my neck. I turned to find another splash directly in my face. The sky blue haired girl started laughing hysterically.

"Alright, get out of the pool. I'm gonna assign your partners to race against." A deep voice orders. Mr. Makarov was standing at the edge of the pool with his arms crossed. Everyone groaned and got out of the pool stood in a straight line. I walked out of the pool and stood next to Levy, wondering what we were doing.

"Ok. Gray and Natsu. Erza and Gajeel. Cana and Juvia. Lucy and Lisanna." He called out a list of the other people's partners. I was partnered up with Lisanna. I glanced over at her, she was giving me an icy smile. I shivered, not knowing what to expect from her.

"I'M GONNA WIN, SO WATCH ME!" Natsu hollers.

"Shut up pinky. You know I'm better than you." Gray declares, walking towards the edge of the pool and got on the diving block.

They grinned at each other competitively. Natsu's teeth shined brighter than ever.

"Ready, set, GO!" Mr. Makarov says.

 **Third Person:**

Lucy watched in amazement as Natsu and Gray raced. She watched the curve of their bodies while they slipped in the water. They swam furiously - every arm pushing through the water with strength. They raced with all their might and flip turned at the half point.

"Go Natsu!" Lisanna cheered like crazy. But that was only to grab his attention, so everyone was annoyed by her irritating encouragement.

And it was a tie.

Erza won against Gajeel, Juvia won the race easily against Cana. Now it was Lucy and Lisanna's turn.

Lucy trembled while walking towards the diving block. She wasn't exactly confident about this, but she was gonna try her best.

Lisanna looks at her smiling, _I'm gonna win this thing._

"Ready, set GO!" Mr. Makarov yells. Lucy was about to dive in when Lisanna hollered" Look up there!" Everyone including Lucy looked up there while Lisanna dived in. Lucy looked back at the pool knowing that Lisanna tricked her. She was about to dive in too, when someone kicked her in. There was a crack that was loud, but no one realized it.

Lucy was now in the water. She was wondering who kicked her in and why. But she had to beat Lisanna first to think about that. She started kicking her legs, but then stopped when a jabbing pain formed in her legs.

 **Natsu's POV:**

There was a big splash after Lisanna said there was something up there. But there wasn't. I turned to find Erza at Lucy's lane, smirking and crossing her arms. I look in the water and found Lucy was kicking her legs as hard as she can. She made it to the middle but then stopped kicking. She sank down and her hand reached out.

"Lucy?!" I yell. All the attention went to me now. I can tell. She is _drowning._

"Ahh. Where's that Heartfillia? Hmm.. I guess I win then." A voice says, that turns out to be Lisanna, her eyes glancing around and found me. "Hey Natsu, I won an-"

I didn't have time to listen to her talk. I put on my goggles and run towards where Lucy is and dive in.

I can see her. Her blond hair waving around, her eyes gently closed. She looks so beautiful and vulnerable at the same time. One of her arms are reaching for me. I take that hand and pull her sinking body towards mine. I hug her a bit and feel her beating heart. I swim back to the surface and pull her to the surface.

"Gyah!" I say, gasping for breath, pushing myself on the edge of the pool. Everyone rushes over to me, crowding Lucy. "Move it!" I yell to everyone.

"Hey, calm down, " Gray says leaning towards Lucy. Levy is by her side, eyes

"Yo Lucy, Lucy" Gray shakes her shoulders. Nothing. He pushes hand on her chest to start CPR. "C'mon Lucy..." He says again. Nothing.

"This is not going to work. I guess I'll have to do mouth to mouth.." He says, leaning towards her face, their lips almost touching.

"Stop it!" I yell, steaming up. I shove Gray to the side. I don't want him to be Lucy's first kiss.

Without thinking, I put my mouth to hers and start mouth to mouth CPR. I gasp for air again and pump air in and out of her chlorine reeked mouth. I raise my head again and put my mouth on hers. Nothing.

"Wtf Natsu, it won't work." Gray pushes me to the side. He starts pumping air in her mouth.

" *cough* " Lucy opens her eyes, looking straight at Gray.

 **Lucy's POV:**

I was floating. I felt light and gentle. I was floating. That kind of feeling was lonely but free. I couldn't feel the pain in my foot anymore. I was floating. Something grabbed me and I felt warm. I can feel the warmth. Was it the light? I was pretty sure I was dead. But I wake up to find Gray's mouth on mine.

" *cough* " I coughed up some pool water. I feel heavy again. Gray backed up and grinned. Why was his mouth on mine?

"Lucy!" Two voices yelled in relief. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Levy was hugging my arm, and Natsu leaps and hugs me. He was really wet, but so was I. I just realized how much my cheeks are flushed.

"Good thing you are alive." Gray says, grinning. I look around, and I see Gajeel smirking as usual. I see Lisanna glaring at me coldly. I see Erza glaring at me, but do I see a bit of guilt in her eyes?

Natsu pulls away from embrace and all the warm sensation fades. His smile is soft and comforting. I wish that his breath was still on my face. I try to stand up, when a jabbing pain throbbed in my left foot. "AHHH." I wince grabbing my foot.

"Did you sprain your foot?" Levy looks at me, with a worried expression.

"Yea..." I reply.

"You should see the nurse," Mr. Makarov finally says. I forgot that he was here. But he was on the other side of the room, watching us interested. Creepy?

"Ok let's go." Natsu jumps to my side and Levy and Natsu starts lifting me up to my feet. I grunt as I try to balance my weight on my non-injured leg. I look down, realizing that I'm still in my swim suit. Embarrassing...

We walked (I limped on their shoulders) through the endless halls. They were empty and the wide corridor felt so lonely. The sunlight shined in as usual, you can hear the distant voices of the teacher scolding the students and teaching a lesson in the classrooms. After a long 5 minute limp, Levy stops joking, and Natsu stops whistling. We were at a strange green door that reads "infirmary". The green vine color makes you want to just write a 10 page long list of why there might be a green door as a nurse office.

Natsu opens the odd door, finding a bright light, with 5 handsome men sitting there about to greet us. ( haha) Natsu slams the door before they could say anything. He opens the door again to find a quiet and peaceful white infirmary. We were probably hallucinating.

"Hallucinations much?" Levy chimes in to break the awkward silence. We look at each other and just shrug.

 **Later...**

I look at my sprained foot, wrapped in white. It looks kinda funny, with only two isolated signatures on it. One in big pink swirly letters says "Levy" on it, with a tiny heart beside it. The other one was in all capitals and was written in red, it says "Natsu", and it has a... I don't know what it is beside the name.

"Are you really okay with crutches?" Levy looks at me, a little concerned with me in a weird position. I give her smile.

"Yea! It's not that bad," I like how she's worried about me. But the crutches are pretty tiring...

Natsu was whistling again. What was it that he was whistling? It sounds familiar... Wait it's _that song._ It was one of those lullaby songs. I start singing along with his whistle. Natsu looks at me and grins, and I smile back. Levy looks at us and grabs a triangle out of her pocket. She starts hitting it lightly and the chime was crystal clear. Natsu keep on whistling, I keep on singing and Levy keeps on playing the triangle. It sounds really...beautiful... It gives me a sad emotion. I remember my mother singing this song to me when I was little. That was before she died. A hot tear rolls down my cheek. My eyes sting. They look at me and they stop.

"Lucy?" Natsu walks in front of me, his eyes are full of worry. I wipe the tear with my bare arm. I smile weakly at them.

"I'm okay." I take a deep breath. "The song just brings back a lot of memories..."

I remember my mother humming that song one day on a sunny day inside. I was playing with my blocks on the red rug. I didn't recognize the lullaby she was singing. I knew the first few words. _All the evil's will fade, it will fade._

"What's the song about mamma?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"It's about escaping even the worst." My momma says.

"How do you do that, mamma?" I ask again knocking down my tower of blocks.

"You overcome it with good. All the evil will fade." Mamma says. She starts singing again. I start building again.

"Were the memories about your dead parents?" Natsu asks. Then he turns away and says "Sorry. That's a... Touchy subject.." Levy looks at me with wide eyes. She is probably shocked.

"No.. It's okay." I slow down on my crutches."My father never died. I don't know where he is right now."

"So...h-he abandoned you?" Levy asks, curious but looks at me with pity in her eyes.

I nod slowly.

"My m-mother died when I was little..." I say. Usually I would start tearing up by now. Im such an emotional wreck.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the subject." Natsu says, his head down. He's ashamed?

"It's okay. Really. You guys will have to find out sooner or later." I smile at them, then the bell rings.

"Damn! I have to change into my uniform!" I say, looking at my swim suit. Natsu started laughing. I make a face at him.

"Don't worry, I'll bring it!" Levy chirps, as she runs away.

"Thanks!" I yell back.

Students start exiting out of their classrooms, looking at me funny. I try to cover myself but I was on crutches. I make an embarrassed face.

"Hey, it's lunch!" Natsu grins at me. I'm not much of a big eater, so I wasn't rushing to go to the cafeteria. "Oh no! The meal A will run out!" He says looking at his watch.

"You can go ahead. I will only make you slower." I say.

"No! It's fine. " He replies. I give him a questionable look. "I... I want to stay with you.." His face is red.

"Uuhh.. Okay.." I start to blush too. Just because he's making it more awkward than it should be.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Natsu cracked up, and we started laughing again.

 **SORRRY! I WAS REAAALLLLY BUZY! AND THESE CHAPTERS ARE REALLY CRAPPY! ILL DO BETTER NEXT CHAPTER! SO SORRY! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassup!**

 **BIG BIG DEVELOPMENT WITH EVERYTHING!**

 **I hope you guys are liking my story so far! I'm really busy recently so I'm trying really hard to write fast! But hope u enjoy chapter 4! v**

 **Chapter 4:**

 _104 hours until death_

Lucy felt so much better after changing to her normal uniform- the one with the black vest and red bow with the unusual short skirt that made her really uncomfortable. Still, it was better than wearing a swimsuit around the school.

Lucy limped out of the girls washroom (she has crutches remember), and found Gray walking in with no clothes on.

"Whoa Gray, why aren't you wearing anything?!" Lucy covers her innocent eyes when he turns and to face her.

"Oh, just a habit of mine, but I'm going in and changing." Gray says smirking at her response while walking in. "Wait for me out here."

Strangely, Lucy waits outside of the washroom for him. After a few minutes, he comes out and splashes her with water.

"Kyaaa!" She shrieks. She turns to find Gray laughing at her. _Funny response_ Gay thinks.

 _5 minutes later..._

"...so yea, I guess that's what happened at the end." Gray finishes his blab about his career in skating. Not that Lucy paid attention or anything.

"How about you? What are you planning to be when you're older?" Gray asks. Lucy limps on her crutches and thinks for a second.

"A...writer." Lucy says. Gray starts laughing and covers his mouth from exploding. Lucy looks away tomato-red, embarrassed.

"D-don't tell a-anyone if it's that bad..." She says stuttering.

"It's...not..." Gray stifles another laugh. He clears his throat. "It is a little weird."

Lucy gives him a glare and Gray smiles. He lifts a piece of loose hair from her head and tucks it behind her ear.

"It's cute. Being a writer." He says. Lucy blushes a bit.

 **Gray's POV:**

I stare into her chocolate brown eyes. They are so...they give me unexplained feelings. Lucy's face came closer to mine, and my face became red. I turn and cover my face.

"Sorry. I just-" The lovely voice says. She shouldn't be apologizing.

I whip my head back and kiss her. I pull back after a few seconds. I see Lucy limping back, wide eyes, gently touching her lip with one finger.

"HEY!" A voice calls. We turn our heads to find a pink headed guy chomping his food down while walking over to me. Natsu.

Only I didn't see this coming.

 **Natsu's POV:**

I burst into flames when I see them kissing. I run towards Gray and punch him hard. Harder than I thought. He stumbles back and covers his swelling cheek with his hands. There was an urge to hurt him.

"Natsu!" A hand grabs my shoulder. I turn my head to find Lucy. She looks so helpless in those crutches, it makes me furious.

I can see the fear and disappointment in her brown eyes. My eyes meet hers. Is she angry at me? Gray stands straight while holding his hand to his cheek, smirking. He's got some nerve.

"Apologize to him." Lucy says limping in front of me. Her eyes are now clouded with anger. They are enraged with black and gray and is hurtful to see.

"No." I say stubbornly. Why did I say that? I could just leave and apologize. But I don't. "He kissed you."

"So? Why does that matter?" Lucy says louder.

"It does! He had no right to kiss you." I say louder than I intended to. I turn my head so I don't have to face her.

"What?" Lucy looks like a tomato. Her head is boiling and hot. She is red and angry. She looks...cute.

"Look. We are not dating or anything so why do you care?" She says glaring again. I can see Gray smirking in the background. I can't answer that question. I know that we're not dating. But I do know one thing.

"I don't like it. I don't like seeing you with other guys. I get an...awful feeling when I see you with Gray." I reply, glaring at Gray. I always thought Lucy and I had something. I mean it's stupid. We only met this morning.

"I'm sorry. To both of you. I'll leave you two be."

 **Lucy's POV:**

I didn't want to be that harsh. But I did sound pretty rough.

"I don't like it. I don't like seeing you with other guys. I get an...awful feeling when I see you with Gray." Natsu replies, his stubborn face glaring at Gray. Gray is just there smirking.

 _He gets an awful feeling? What does that mean? What is he, jealous?_ I think.

"I'm sorry. To both of you. I'll leave you two be."

He says walking away.

His walk is slow.

His feet tapping gently.

His hands in his pockets.

His head slightly down.

His pink hair bouncing while walking.

My heart is aching.

I don't know why.

I don't want him to leave me.

I don't want that.

I want to see his eyes again.

 _I don't want him to leave._

I limp after him, as fast as I can.

I reach my hand towards him.

Both hands reach towards the soft fabric.

I hug him.

My crutches fall to the ground.

 **Natsu's POV:**

Gray got to touch kiss her.

That tingling sensation was probably on his lips.

From Lucy.

That feeling from Lucy.

Not fair.

Not at all.

I was never sure to say bye.

I just walk away.

Even though I still yearn to stare into her chocolate eyes once more.

I don't want to leave.

She hugs me. The loud clatter makes me whip my head back.

"Ahhh..." Lucy says embarrassed, looking at the crutches. I grab for them while holding on to her.

"Thanks." Lucy says while I hand her the crutches. Our finger tips touch a bit. A tingling sensation. We jolt back in embarrassment.

I look into her eyes. She smirks a bit. We laugh together.

"Hey." She says, turning around, finding Gray...nowhere. He disappeared. Lucy turns back to me and smiles.

"Hey." I reply, grinning a bit.

"Let's head to lunch." She says.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I ask beaming.

"Yes."

 **Erza's POV:**

"I need to threaten her today. That bitch kissed... UGHHHH!" Lisanna says. Her hands are flying in the air in distress. She's pacing around like crazy.

"What are you going to do?" I ask. I still feel a little bad about the pool incident. I caused injury to someone.

"Black mail her." Her face grins evilly towards mine. "I know something about her past."

Lisanna holds up her phone. She probably got her butler to find out information about Lucy.

"That's very well done." I say.

I look straight into her eyes.

They are already blank.

Emotionless.

Just like mine.

"Shall I call Lucy over here to the washroom?" I say, peeking out glancing at Lucy with Natsu. They are together again. I better be angry now. But I feel nothing.

"Yea duh." She sings rolling her eyes.

I march down the hall towards the blonde on her crutches and Natsu talking energetically to her. I grab Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey. Come with me." I order, glaring as hard as I can to both of them. So that it doesn't look fake.

"Hmm? Why?" They say in sync. "Just come with me Lucy."

I march away from the confused Natsu. I slow down so that Lucy can catch up to me.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

I don't answer.

"Why did you call me?" She asks.

I don't answer.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" She asks.

I don't answer.

I'm just focusing on my fake glare.

We stop at the washroom door. I open the door and Lisanna is standing there leaning on the wall.

"Hey Lucy _Heartfillia!_ " She smirks while walking towards Lucy.

"What am I doing here?" Lucy asks confused.

"To tell you to stay away from Natsu." I say, trying hard to keep my glare.

"Why?" She whips her head towards me.

"You have been too close to him," I say loudly.

"So?" Lucy replies.

Her glare is strong willed.

Someone I was.

Someone I'll never be again.

"Look. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Strauss family. You do know that Natsu and I were made for each other." Lisanna says evilly grinning.

"I'm not afraid of you." Lucy replies smirking back.

She's is a strong person who holds her head high.

Someone I was.

Someone I'll never be again.

"You will be when I tell you this." Lisanna clears her throat.

"You're the missing daughter of the Heartfillia family, aren't you?" Lisanna says confidently. Lucy gasps a little.

"H-how? H-how d-did you k-know?" She trembles, her eyes widening in fear.

"I know EVERYTHING about your past. I will send you back to your father if you don't stay away from Natsu." Lisanna blackmails.

"N-no! D-don't!" Lucy limps back towards the door.

"So, will you obey? And stay away from forever?" Lisanna smirks. Lucy lowers her head, biting her lip.

"F-fine." Lucy exits out of the door. A tear rolls down her cheek.

A tear with feelings.

Flowing with longing emotions.

A river of painful decisions.

None like mine.

Will never be like mine.

I have no tears left to shed.

 **Natsu's POV:**

I see Lucy limping in the hallway. I grin and run towards her.

"Yo Luce! What was all that about?" I smile searching for her eyes.

She looks up at me, biting her lip. Her eyes are watery, and there is a trail of a tear on her cheek. I suddenly worry about what happened.

"What happened?" I ask her. She just limps past me.

"Hey!" I run after her. I stop in front of her and ask again "What happened?"

"Nothing." Lucy looks away and walks past me again.

"Hey!" I run after her the second time. I look straight into her eyes to find her. _What is going on?_ I think.

"Nothing!" Her voice breaks and tries to walk away again. I'm starting to get angry.

"Nothing my ass!" I grab Lucy's shoulders. She doesn't even look at me. "Something definitely happened back there,so don't act like it didn't!" I huff again.

"I-I'm sorry N-natsu.." She looks straight into my eyes this time while continuously biting her lip.  
"Please don't talk to me ever again." Lucy limps away from me.

Then I stop.

I don't run after her this time.

I stop and play what she just said over and over in my head.

Over and over again.

Many many times.

But I still don't understand.

To please not talk to her ever again.

To never ever talk to her again.

To never hear her voice.

To never stare into her eyes.

To never smell the strawberry shampoo up close.

To never see her smile.

That's what it means-forever.

That's what she meant-forever.

And ever.

And ever.

Never.

 **Heeeyyyy… Weird chapter eh? I will try to make nalu awesome in this story so JUST KEEP READING! I'm sorry for all the wait. I'll try to write faster. BEING HATSUNE MIKU FOR HALLOWEEN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! I try my best to write so yeah… ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 _101 more hours until death…_

It was a lame day for Lucy. The last 3 periods of school were tiring. Tiring to keep the tears in, that is.

Lucy lies on her bed in her dorm writing a letter to her dead mother.

 _Dear mother:_

 _First day of my new school. Tough day. New school, new life I guess.. I would have told you that I made many friends and everything is going well. But that wouldn't be the truth…_

 _I met a guy named Natsu. He has the cutest pink hair. He has the most passionate onyx eyes and funny grin. He is kind and silly. But I don't know him enough to say that. Whenever I look at him, my heart flutters. Whenever I talk to him my heart beats really fast. I can't explain how it is when I'm around him._

 _The annoying guy that makes me blush is Gray. The dark spiky hair of his makes me shiver a bit. His eyes are icy but not exactly cold. Today he kissed me… Once at the pool, then at the hallway. I think I got caught up in the moment so I kissed back. Whatever he says makes my face flush._

 _There's another girl named Levy. I think she's a real friend. Same as a guy named Gajeel. They are always very cheerful. They make me smile. Levy is a bluenette and Gajeel has a thousand piercings on his forehead. They make me laugh._

 _Then there's the mean girls I don't wanna deal with. Lisanna and Erza. Lisanna has a cold smile and I'm pretty sure she only acts "good girl" when Natsu's around. Erza glares at me a lot. I mean A LOT. Does she have weird glaring problems? But when you look into her eyes, everything is...blank. I think. I might've gone paranoid._

 _Anyways, the first day of school didn't go really well. Got blackmailed. Nice. I need to stick to my grades and not get side tracked. Hope tomorrow goes well!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

"Hey," A voice croaked. Lucy turns around, staring at a girl in her underwear. She had wavy dark hair and was a little older than she was.

"Um, do I know you?" Lucy questions the girl walking towards her. The girl smirks.

"I'm Cana. Your neighbor." She points towards the wall. She holds out her hand to shake.

"I'm Lucy.." Lucy shakes her hand slowly. "So...um...how did you get in here?"

"The door was open." Cana shrugs. "You a first year?"

"Yea," Lucy answers.

"You've been crying?"

"Maybe?"

"You're eyes are red and puffy,"

"They're that noticeable?"

"Yep."

"Uhhh.."

"Someone's been mean to you,"

"Maybe?"

"More specifically, blackmailing."

"How did you know?"

"So I'm right?"

"Umm…"

"Let me guess."

"What?"

"Strauss family?" Cana says confidentially.

"How did you know?" Lucy asks surprised.

"The Strauss are famous for their blackmailing."

"What's the purpose?"

"In every way I guess, mostly financially."

"Got tied up with them before?"

" **Every** family gets tied up with them. The Strauss knows everyone's secrets."

"Wow. Pretty messed up."

"Yes. There's only the few families that rebel against them. Intelligent and strong supported families."

"Like?"

"Redfox, Mcgarden and mine." Cana grins from ear to ear confidently. "Gajeel Redfox and Levy Mcgarden. They're students here. Also first years."

"Gajeel and Levy?!" Lucy gasps. It did appear to Lucy that Gajeel and Levy didn't really side with Lisanna like all the others.

"Yea, you know them?"

"Yes, they're my classmates." Lucy smiles with the thought of them.

"Well, hold your friends dear. It's hard to find really well and understanding people in this academy to trust. Or in this world." Cana smiles back.

"Are you a second year?" Lucy asks curiously. Cana was pretty tall, compared to Lucy.

"Uh huh"

"So Lisanna can't really bother you, right?"

"No. But there _is_ someone who does."

"Who?"

"Her sister."

"She has a sister?"

"Yea, Mirajane Strauss. Ughh.." Cana replies, disgusted.

"She's...also like Lisanna isn't she?"

" **Yes.** Even worse. They're both drama queens. Acts all sweet and cute when they're around friends or teachers, while they're demons when they're around people they hate."

"Yea, I noticed that kind of behaviour from Lisanna. Are there any other siblings I don't know about?"

"Haha. Elfman year. Don't worry, he's a total sissy. He's supposed to be the next heir of the Strauss family. He only cares about being manly though." Cana laughs a bit, her eyes are warm but distant.

"You..you guys have history together?" Lucy asks, and watches as Cana blushes. Then she sighs.

"Sure. You could say that." Cana takes a deep breath. She sits down on the floor. "We dated before. We met at the abandoned gym in this school. No one goes there, only him and I. At first we didn't really talk to each other, only gave each other looks and competed childishly on the gym equipment. But, Elfman would always lift more weight or run more miles. One day I was back from some intensive training in soccer practice and I was much more than exhausted. But that didn't stop me from going to the gym. I was doing my usual routine and then I just collapsed. Next thing I know, I was in the infirmary with Elfman. That's when we fell in love."

Lucy was a bit blown away by the romantic story. Even though love wasn't her first priority, she still wonders how Cana and Elfman would've ended their relationship.

"The thing is, we dated for at least a year and we were very into each other. Or at least I think I was." Cana continues on. "My parents didn't like the fact that I was dating the Strauss family son. Neither did the Strauss family head. But we didn't care. Then one day Elfman was informed that he had an arranged marriage with Evergreen. That's when Elfman left me."

Cana took a deep breath again. She really didn't like telling her story. It really bothered her. Lucy was surprised by the end. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"It's okay now." Cana smiles a bit. "I'm over him now."

"When… When were you guys dating?" Lucy asks, careful with her words.

"Last spring. Elfman doesn't talk to me anymore. Ever since the breakup." Cana bites her lip. Her eyes were stingy. But only a bit.

"I'm sorry." Lucy says apologetically.

"It's fine. Now, back to you." Cana smirks, returning back to normal. "How did you get Lisanna so...mad? On your first day?"

"Ahhh…" Lucy blushes, thinking of Natsu.

"Anything dealing with her 'fiance'?"

"Fiance?"

"Yes. She doesn't really have one, but pretends she does."

"Who?"

"Natsu Dragneel. Duhh. They've been childhood friends ever since. The Dragneel family and Strauss family have very strong bonds, and Natsu is always taken care by the Strauss family. Convenience too. Natsu's father, Igneel, is always away on business trips. Natsu's mother died, too."

"Must be lonely…" Lucy remembers her life by herself.

"Totally. Imagine yourself alone in a huge empty mansion. Excluding the maids and butlers."

"It's only normal that Natsu would marry Lisanna. But that hasn't been decided yet."

"Yea…"

"So, did you do something to Natsu?"

"Well...sure you can say that."

"What happened?"

"Natsu and I met and maybe there were awkward moments where I felt...like I liked him." Lucy blushes.

"Well, spring is a time where you fall in love." Cana replies, grinning.

"I think I'm just going paranoid.."

"Who knows? Talk to him more frequently and see for yourself if you're crazy."

"Yea… About that, Lisanna was threatening me about how I can't talk to him.."

"What will happen if you do?"

"I-I don't r-really want to talk about that.."

"That's fine." Then something lit up in Cana's head. "What did Lisanna specifically say?"

"To... Stay away from Natsu and never talk to him?"

"Aha!"

" ? "

"Here's the plan…"

Cana tells Lucy her genius idea. Just genius. Actually not really.

"By the way, what happened to your leg?" Cana glances at her foot.

"I don't know… Some pool incident."

Cana smirks.

 **I'M DONE THIS CHAPTER Y'ALL! THX FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! (* V *)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOOOOO LONG! Thx for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate that you guys are reading my story so far!**

 **Previously:**

 **Lucy meets her dorm room neighbor Cana Alberno who gives her advice on how to defend herself from the wealthy Strauss family who likes to blackmail. Or specifically their youngest daughter, Lisanna, who threatens Lucy to never talk to Natsu again. But, Lucy has a plan.**

 **Chapter 6:**

 _ **83 hours until death**_

 **Lucy's POV:**

 **I wake up walking on two feet.** _ **It's a miracle!**_ **I think, when my left foot doesn't kill. I won't be needing those crutches anymore, I'll return it to the infirmary.**

 **As I walk out my room, I see groups of girls chatting and laughing and walking in the same direction. So I kinda follow them. Not to be stalker like.**

 **As I get to the end of the hall, there's doors. Huge I mean. The girly girls push the doors open to find loud chatter and giggles.**

 **A cafeteria for the dorm. How could I have never realize that?**

 **I look around the wide space full of various smells. I wasn't hungry but I inch towards the platter of food. I grab an apple and take a bite that makes everyone look and stare.**

 **I blink. And walk away. Awkward.**

 **As I make my exit and close the doors behind me, I hear furious whispers among the girls in the cafeteria. I can hear my name and the words** _ **bronze**_ **or** _ **Lisanna**_ **or** _ **engaged**_ **or** _ **stupid**_ …

 **But I just walk outside enjoying my apple.**

 **I look around in the school for Levy and Gajeel. They were outside the "history" classroom.**

" **Hey Levy!" I call out to the bluenette. She turns her head towards me and smiles.**

" **Goooood morning!" Levy sings and waves at me as I walk towards the...couple?**

" **I've been waiting to ask you this," I say, as I slap Gajeel's hand. "Are...are you two dating?"**

 **Then they blush and turn away from each other.**

" **Uhh…" They say in sync. I laugh.**

" **Never mind then!" I smile. "I'll take that as a no!"**

" **So… Luce, your leg is fine now?" Levy breaks the awkwardness.**

" **Yes, miraculously it doesn't hurt anymore," I shrug.**

 **From the corner of my eye, I see a pink headed guy heading towards me. His face looks troubled.**

" **Hey Nats-" Gajeel starts, but stops when Natsu grabs my arm and pulls me away.**

 **But I don't say anything. I'm not allowed to "talk" to him. I smirk, when I remember Cana's genius idea.**

 **After being dragged away a few meters, he stops and grabs my shoulders. I don't really know what to expect.**

" **Lucy. W-we need to talk. I think." He declares staring straight into my eyes. He kinda sounds stupid. Idiotically, even.**

 **I don't stare back, or else I'll be too caught up in the moment.**

 **So I just look away.**

 **And pretend to blush.**

" **Why...what happened yesterday Luce?" Natsu asks softly.**

 **My heart flutters when he says my nickname.**

 **I pull out my trusty notepad and flip to the page that reads : what's your email?**

 **Natsu grabs a pen out of his pocket without thinking and writes down his email : "Dragon_Slayer".**

 **I smile and pull out my silver flip phone and add him. Then I walk back to Levy.**

" **Hey!" He yells at me. As my back still facing him, I raise my hand with the cellphone, trying to say "I'll text".**

 **Lunch:**

 **Natsu's POV:**

 **After the first three periods of the day, I'm still depressed. Why won't she talk to me?**

 **Yesterday it was awful.**

 **The words played over and over in my head.**

 **Dancing randomly, spinning like crazy.**

 _ **Please don't talk to me ever again.**_

 _ **Please don't talk to me ever again.**_

 _ **Please don't talk to me ever again.**_

 _ **Please don't talk to me ever again.**_

 _ **Please don't talk to me ever again.**_

 **I start laughing after a while.**

 **How stupid I am.**

 **Does it really matter?**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Does it really?**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Does it?**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **I try to convince myself that it doesn't.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **I ruffle my hair and laugh. Again.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **We just met.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **I would've been pissed if someone new said that to me.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **I don't know what that feeling was.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **The feeling whenever I was with her.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **That familiar feeling like déjà vu.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **I feel like I've met her somewhere before.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **I always get a nostalgic feeling.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Whenever I see her blonde hair flying.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Whenever I see her brown eyes gleam.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Whenever I see her rosy cheeks.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **Crazy mind of mine.**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **In my mind, I already know the answer.**

 _ **Yes. I do want to talk to her.**_

 **Funny that there's always a strange pain in my head whenever I see her. As if there's something I have to remember...**

 **I grab the chocolate croissant in my tray and chomp it down. Gray is laughing at a YouTube video he sees on his phone. Lisanna is grinning. Well, she has been doing that for the whole day. Erza is...with the same expression.**

 **I whip my head around to find Lucy. She has an explanation to give.**

 **I find her at another table with some other people - Levy, Gajeel...Is that Jellal? And other people I don't know. Only their family names… Alberno, Lockser, Clive, Dreyar…**

 **I scratch my head, feeling a little dumb.**

 **Lucy's POV:**

 **I walk towards the table full of laughing people. Levy and Gajeel sits down first next to Cana.**

 **I sit hesitantly on the other side with a blonde guy that has a weird scar on his head that looks like a lightning bolt.**

 **Funny thing is, they don't really notice me when I sit down. They're just laughing nuts.**

 **At least 70% of the noise in the cafeteria is from them.**

 **It takes about five minutes until Cana notices me and slams the table. All the trays and food flies and lands back to it's original place.**

" **Alright alright!" She laughs. "Newbie here!" She points towards me. Everyone looks at me and smirks. They look drunk.**

" **What's your name newb?" The blonde guy beside me asks, grinning. I start to answer when Cana yells something again.**

" **Lucy Heartdillia!" She hollers. "Lucy Heartdillia!"**

 **I was about to correct her until someone butts in.**

" **NO STUPIDE!" Gajeel roars and Levy laughs. "HER NAME IS LUCY HEARTSILLIA!"**

 **I was about to correct him until someone butts in. Again.**

" **No!" Levy slaps Gajeel funny. "It's Lucy Heartjillia!"**

 **I didn't even bother trying to correct her.**

 **The other members of the table laughed.**

" **So which is it Lucy?" Blonde guy asks me.**

" **HeartFILLIA. Lucy Heartfillia." I correct, pronouncing the Fillia louder.**

" **Nice to meet you Lucy Heartfillia," Blonde guy grins and pats my back hard. I cough a bit and smile back weakly.**

" **Thanks."**

" **So, Lucy, what brings you here at our table?" a quiet and gloomy voice echos. I turn towards the voice. A shadowy girl with blue hair sitting right beside me. I jump, feeling a little shock. I never noticed her there.**

" **Uhh…"I start.**

" **Ahaha! You startled someone again!" A shaggy, massive guy roared and laughs. The shadowy girl looks down. She looks...hurt…**

" **Oh no!" I smile, suddenly feel bad for her. "I'm here at this table...because…"**

 **Everyone laughs. Except for shadowy girl.**

" **Okay, let's just introduce ourselves!" Levy chimes in. "I am Levy McGarden, daughter of the famous pottery family."**

" **I'm Gajeel Redfox, son of the famous music company." Gajeel clears his throat and starts to sing, until Levy slaps her hand on top**

" **Gildarts Clive here. Son of...umm...the boss of everyone." The shaggy guy laughs. Cana joins in.**

" **Yea, you already know me. Cana Alberno, your roomie!" She winks at me.**

" **Laxus Dreyar. Son of the Dreyar company." He runs his fingers in his hair.**

" **I'm Juvia Lockser." Juvia says gloomily.**

" **Nice to meet you everyone!" I smile. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia."**

 **Everyone claps when I take a bow.**

 **Natsu's POV:**

 **Jealousy runs through my veins when I see Lucy getting cozy with the Dreyar kid.**

 **Their table is laughing and roaring.**

 **I keep staring at Lucy.**

" **Hey Natsu!" A sweet voice sings. I turn my head to find the grinning Lisanna. It's funny that she has been doing that for the whole day.**

" **Lisanna, did something good happen?" I ask her while stuffing food in my mouth.**

" **You could say that!"**

" **You look really happy today."**

" **Aww! You noticed?" She laughs lightly. I blink.**

" **Yea." I reply repeatedly stuffing my mouth.**

" **Hey, I want to show you something cool!" Lisanna gets up. I finish the last bits and lick the crumbs of my fingers. Gray looks up from his phone and raises his eyebrows. Erza smiles.**

 **I follow her outside the school, to a hidden garden behind the bushes. The smell of spring made me hungry. The plants and flowers were colourful...almost magical. There was a bench that had etched writing on it. I look at it funny, remembering the place.**

" **Come sit here." Lisanna sits on the bench, and so do I.**

 **Then my phone buzzes, and I read a text from unknown. It reads:** _ **hey, Natsu, where you at? ~LH**_ **.**

 **Lisanna looks at me questionably, and I just reply with a nothing and grin when I realize the text was from Lucy. I clear my throat.**

" **We used to come here ." I look around the quiet area.**

" **Yes I know right." She smiles gently. She touches a part of bench that is etched with small writing. I look closely at it, and it reads "LS x ND".**

" **LS x ND…" I think hard of what it stands for.**

" **Lisanna Strauss and Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna says softly. I turn to her, finding her face right in front of mine.**

 **I lean back, while she leans forwards.**

" **Natsu...I love you." Her warm fingertips touch my cheeks. I'm suddenly confused.**

 **She leans closer and closes her eyes.**

 **Her lips gently brush against mine.**

 **I freeze.**

 **My mind is going crazy.**

 **She just...confessed?**

 **She loves me?**

 **In what way?**

 **I love her too, but as a family…**

 **We have always been like family…**

 **Childhood friends.**

 **Every time we played tag together.**

 **Every time we ate dinner together.**

 **Every time she tucked me in at night, whenever I missed dad.**

 **Every time she was there, I felt like she was my family.**

 **Nothing more.**

 **Now she's…**

 **Kissing me?**

 **I push her away, thinking how wrong it was.**

 **Lisanna opens her eyes.**

" **What's wrong Natsu?" She asks gently.**

" **W-we shouldn't be doing this.." I answer, looking away.**

" **What why?" She says worriedly.**

" **I...I can't return your feelings…"**

" **Why?!" There is anger in her voice.**

" **We were only childhood friends…"**

" **So?!"**

" **I-I can't view you romantically… I'm sorry…" I get up, guilty and walk away.**

" **Wait!" She grabs my hand. I turn around. Her eyes are watery and clouded of different emotions I can't read. "Please, can't you try to love me?"**

" **No...I'm truly sorry...I think of you as family…" I walk away. "Nothing more."**

" **No...No…." Lisanna repeats.**

 **I just broke someone's heart.**

 **I walk away with my head down.**

 **Third person:**

 **Lisanna knew what was holding Natsu back.**

 _ **Lucy was.**_

 **Anger and dark emotions filled her frustrated head.**

 **She pulls out her cellphone.**

 _ **Die bitch**_ **was the number she named it.**

 **She pressed call.**

 **Natsu walks away swaying his head back and forth.**

 **Scratching his neck.**

 **He thinks of how brave Lisanna was to confess.**

 _ **Love…**_ **He thinks.**

 **He smiles when the image of Lucy pops in his head.**

 **Clutching his phone tightly after sending a text.**

 **Lucy looks at her phone after the recent buzz.**

" _ **Meet me at the school gates ;)"**_ **Lucy reads in her head.**

 **She smiles.**

 **Know that love triangles are much more complicated than harems.**

 **People are hurt much more.**

 **Arigato minna! I'm sorry that I haven't been writing much lately. Gomen! I thank you for your patience ;)❤️**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ppl! If you were wondering why I haven't posted for a long is because I was on vacation. Yes, so I was pretty busy and couldn't post. Anyways, thanks for staying tuned! I'll try to post more often!**

 **Previously:**

Lisanna confessed, but Natsu turns her down, only thinking of her as family and childhood friend.

 **Chapter 7:**

 _78 hours until death_

Lisanna knows that Natsu likes Lucy.

No doubt.

It makes her hysterically mad.

 _It is time for war bitch_ Lisanna thinks while clutching her phone so tight it was about to break.

She opens up her phone and then finds the number named "Die Bitch".

She presses the button.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Natsu looks around intently at the cherry blossoms.

How nice they were.

But something was missing.

"Hey Natsu," A voice says. A voice that can light up the whole world. Or maybe just Natsu at the moment.

Natsu immediately turns his head.

There it was.

"Hey," Natsu replies. He grins from ear to ear. Just that made Lucy feel warm inside. "So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"So…"

"Well um…"

"Yes… um…"

"Umm…"

"Uhh…"

"Err…"

"Yea…umm.."

They laugh. Lucy already forgot about the deal. To not talk to him.

"Lucy." Natsu leans on the gates and stares into her eyes with a serious expression.

"Yes?..." Lucy blushes.

Then Natsu knew it.

Her smile was the missing piece to the cherry blossom scenery.

The smile that was as sincere as the sun.

He leans a bit closer.

Those brown eyes that he yearns for.

Those chocolate coloured ones.

Not too dark like bitter dark chocolate. Not the light coloured ones either.

But just in between.

 _Goldilock eyes…_ Natsu thinks to himself while relaxes his eyes a bit.

"How…"

"?"

"How does it feel like when you...like someone?"

Lucy blushes again after returning to normal face color.

"It...well…"

"Sorry...that was too sudden…"

"No, it's okay…I'm not quite sure myself."

"Me neither…"

"I think… I think liking someone is whenever you are with them, you feel comfortable...but nervous... Your heart beats races whenever they come close to you… You feel all warm inside…"

Her hair was perfect at that the moment.

Not striking platinum, nor ashy.

Not golden nor sandy.

But her hair was warm strawberry blonde.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry. That wasn't a very good description was it?"

They look at each other again.

But this time they didn't look away.

Natsu leans forward and gently grabs Lucy's hands.

Lucy's face flushes a bit.

"Hey…" Natsu leans closer. "Is your heart beating faster?"

"I…" Lucy replies hesitantly. Her heart was thumping in her heart.

Natsu pulls her close and hugs her.

"Do you feel warm right now?" He asks.

"Yes…" Lucy answers.

They stand like that for a long time.

Natsu pulls away. Lucy blushes.

"Ermm…" Natsu's face flushes when he realizes what he just did.

"Umm…"

"Let's play a game. Two truths and one lie."

"Sure?"

"I'll start."

"1. I was once bitten by a poisonous snake."

"Gosh."

"2. I was a dragon slayer once in another life."

"Seriously?..."

"3… I was your first kiss."

Lucy jumps back a bit, surprised.

"You...were?" She was pretty sure it was Gray after the recent pool incident.

"Yea, it wasn't Gray." He reads her mind.

"Oh.."

"So can you guess which one is the lie?"

"Ermm… You were a dragon slayer in another life?..."

"Yea, how did you know?"

"..."

"Anyways, your turn."

"1. I was a celestial wizard in another life." Lucy playfully sticks her tongue out.

Natsu laughs.

"You mean one of those key holding people?" He grins.

"Yes. Now listen."

"Ok, ok."

"2. I was once poisoned by my dad."

"You serious?"

"My dad… He was awful."

"Wow."

"Yea. Anyways."

"Ok."

"3. I like you."

Natsu's eyes widen.

"R-really?"

"Hey, guess which one is the lie."

Believe it or not, that was the last conversation that ended well for her.

After that, Lucy's life turned upside down in hell.

If only there weren't bitches in the world.

"Bitchfillia, over here." An arrogant voice says. In a way she sounds sweet.

Lucy turns her head to find 2 bodyguards grabbing her aggressively towards a helicopter landed next to Lisanna.

"Hey!" Lucy kicks and punches, but cannot get out of the grasp of two strong men.

"What the hell?" Natsu yells.

"Oh don't worry." Lisanna smirks. "I'm just sending her to her father."

"MPHHHH!" Lucy kicks harder but can't say anything because of the gag placed on her mouth.

"What the fuck Lisanna?!" Natsu runs over to help Lucy, but the bodyguards just pushes him away.

"I don't care what you think." Lisanna smiles. Her eyes are dead. "You will love me. Or else."

"MPHH?" Lucy grunts. The body guards tie her up and throw her in the helicopter. Lisanna jumps in too.

"Or else what?" Natsu glares.

"Or else Lucy Bitchfillia will die." Lisanna grins evilly and slams the door while the helicopter starts flying.

We've got a yandere here.

 **In the helicopter…**

Lucy puts on a defiant glare for Lisanna. But Lisanna just starts laughing.

"Oh look at you." Lisanna watches Lucy taped on a chair.

Lucy still glaring at Lisanna has tears in her eyes.

"You still acting tough?" Lisanna smirks. "Boys, take the tape off her mouth."

The body guards pulls the silver duct tape off and Lucy's lip starts bleeding like crazy. The metallic taste was making her woozy but she was gasping for breath to care about anything else.

"What do you want?" Lucy glares. Lisanna giggles.

"That's the oldest phrase in the book!"

"Shut up you old hag." Lucy says. _Toughen up Lucy!_ Lucy thinks to herself.

"Ohh, you still trying to insult me?"

"Haha."

"What are you laughing at?"

"You are just jealous of me, aren't you."

"What? Why would I be jealous of a poor commoner like you?"

"Natsu doesn't like you." Lucy smirks. She knows she's being cruel, but she doesn't care.

"How would you know?"

"It's only obvious. NO ONE likes a bitch faced asshole."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"I will definitely not excuse you." Lucy smirks.

"Well, I don't care if he likes me or not. We are engaged anyways." Lisanna grins evilly.

"And never marry a man that loves you?"

"Hah. EVERY man in the world will fall head over heels for me."

"Why's that?"

"I have money. You don't."

"Money can't buy happiness, GENIUS." Lucy rolls her eyes.

"Yes it can. I have power. Power grants anything I want. Anything I want is happiness." Lisanna smirks in defeating Lucy's comment.

"Shut up bitch." Lucy says, knowing that Lisanna has a point.

"Too bad you were an ass when you came to the school." Lisanna grins.

"Too bad you have bitch problems to deal with them."

"Say all you want Bitchfillia, but I know all your secrets." Lisanna says. Her voice is hollow. Her eyes are dead.

"Like what?"

"I know that you are the missing daughter of the Filart company." Lisanna leans closer towards Lucy. As if she wants to stick up a knife up her throat.

"So what?" Lucy gulps.

"I know what your father does to you. I know why he has a pack of men working for him. I know what happens to you. I KNOW about your dirty body." Lisanna grins evilly.

Lucy gulps again remembering all the horrifying memories made. She wanted to forget them so badly. But couldn't.

"Well anyways, we're here." Lisanna says pointing at the window of the helicopter. The Filart headquarters.

Lisanna opens the door and kicks Lucy with her tied up chair out of the helicopter that's still in mid-air.

Lisanna smiles sweetly and waves goodbye.

Well, life comes and goes.

 **Natsu's POV:**

It has been at least ten minutes after they left.

"UGHHH!" I scratch my head in frustration.

The same question strikes me over and over again.

 _What is going to happen to Lucy?_

Lucy was forced into a helicopter by Lisanna.

 _What is going to happen to Lucy?_

Lisanna threatened me.

 _What is going to happen to Lucy?_

I know the answer, even though it confused me.

 _She's going to die._

 _She's going to die._

 _She's going to die._

 _She's going to die._

 _She's going to die._

 _She's going to die._

 _She's going to die._

I collapse on the cement floor.

My eyes bulging in fear.

 _Who's going to kill her?_

My hands are running through my hair.

 _ **Lisanna is.**_

 _Lisanna is going to kill Lucy._

 _Lisanna is going to kill Lucy._

 _Lisanna is going to kill Lucy._

My hands are pulling my hair angrily.

My head going blank.

Too dizzy and confused to think.

Until a chopper sound reverts me back to normal.

I quickly stand up and look up.

Lisanna is back with her helicopter.

"HEY!" I yell while running towards the landing chopper. Lisanna opens the door with a triumph smile and hops down.

"Hello sweetie." She walks towards me sweetly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I can feel my face fiercely rising in heat.

"Oh you mean Bitchfillia?" She smiles. "I just sent her back where she belongs."

"WHERE DID YOU SEND HER TO?!" I yell again.

"Her dad." Lisanna says. "You do not want to disturb her of course. So don't even think about tracking her down."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" My face red and angered. Ugly and distressed. "I will track her down. I will find her and see what you have done with her."

I start walking away quickly away from the school building. I grab out my cellphone and start calling my butler, Mr. Bora, to come drive me home. I scurry in fury as I run towards my limo that arrives quickly.

"You probably DON'T want to find her." The troublesome voice echos. I stop in my tracks. I don't turn around.

"And tell me a reason why I shouldn't."

"Oh, don't you remember?"

This time I'm worried and I turn around. Her face is cold and inexpressive. Blank and emotionless.

"She dies."

 **I feel like I kinda rushed this chapter, but I really want your opinion!**

 **Would you guys like it if I post frequently, but shorter, or post about once a week and about this long? PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ let me know in the comments and I hope you have enjoyed this so far!**


End file.
